A Doorstop!
by Anyisa
Summary: One Shot. Hermione comes home to find something rather disturbing.


**Disclaimer- I own nothing...still.**

**Hello all, I'm still here! I haven't written a one shot for...well forever it seems so here one is!  
**

** Hope ya like it.  
**

* * *

"What was this doing on the floor?" Hermione asked her husband, who suddenly took a great interest in his paper, as she stepped into the living room after a rather long day.

"How vas vork today?"

"Viktor Krum do not try that, it doesn't work. What was this doing on the floor?" she asked again, holding up an old copy of The Iliad before glaring at him and tucking the book close to her chest, as if to protect it from anything else he might do.

"Do not know vhat you are talking about," he answered vaguely, his paper rustling in what she thought was an attempt to draw her attention to the fact that he was reading, something she always wanted him to do more of.

"This is what I'm talking about!" she said tightly, walking up and tossing the heavy book onto his lap, causing him to grunt in surprise when the book landed with a thud. "What was this doing on the floor in the hallway, Viktor?" she asked, hands on hips as she looked down at him.

"Vas just in middle of hallvay?" he asked, his brow's snapping together as if he were thinking back to what he'd done from the time she'd gone to work that morning until she came home.

"Yes, it was just laying there in the middle of the hallway with some of the pages bent. You know this is my favorite book, Viktor, why would you just throw it on the floor like that?"

"Sorry, luff. I thought it vas heavy enough, vouldn't bend pages" he said as if that explained everything, standing up with the book in hand and walking out into the infamous hallway.

"What do you mean heavy enough?" Hermione demanded, following him so closely she almost ran into him when he stopped suddenly in front of the door that led to the laundry room.

He ignored her and opened the door, almost tripping as Crookshanks shot out of the room to disappear into the kitchen.

"What was he doing in there?" she asked facing him again when the cant didn't make a reappearance.

"Vas playing, that's vhy book vas on the floor," he said holding up the book and shaking it as if to get his point across, what the point was she had no idea but she had a sneaking suspicion that she wouldn't like the reasoning behind it.

"You're making no sense…and give me my book back."

He surrendered the book easily then answered her. "Crook's plays in laundry room vhen you are not home. I let him because he is nicer vhen he gets his vay. I use book to keep the door open."

Hermione had never been struck speechless in her life but now she found herself staring with her mouth agape at her husband, who shifted from one foot to another under her gaze. This book had been in her family for generations, it was an heirloom, and her husband had been using it as a doorstop.

"You used my book to prop open a door?" she asked, wanting to be completely certain she'd heard him right before she had her revenge. "You used my book, that's been in my generations for ages, as a doorstop?"

His cheeks turned a shade of dusky rose as she asked her questions and he nodded, looking as if he didn't trust himself to speak in fear that he'd only get in deeper than he already was.

"Alright. I'm going to go check on Crook's and clean the kitchen, I'm sure the floor is a mess," she said brightly, moving past him to go to his office.

"Kitchen is other vay," he pointed out after she'd passed and was at the threshold of his 'domain', looking wary at her sudden change of attitude

"I know, love. I'm just getting a broom to sweep with," she said before disappearing into the room.

"Only brooms there are my racing brooms," Viktor pointed out, sounding panicked as he followed her into his office and found her taking one of the four brooms that were leaned against the wall.

"Yes, I know."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she passed him and patted his cheek, smiling at the almost horrified look he gave her.

"luff, am sorry for using book as doorstop, I von't do it again," he apologized quickly, following her and putting a hand around the broom stick, looking as though he'd like nothing more than to rip it from her hands.

"Thank you, Viktor, now if you'll excuse me, I have a floor to clean."

The next day, when Hermione came home from work and made sure that there were no stray books lying around the floor, she made her way into the living room to find her husband red in the face and wearing clothes he only deemed wearable when he did repairs around the house.

"Hello, love," she said kissing him briefly, both having forgiven the other for their action's this morning over coffee.

"Hello, luff. How vas your day?" he asked wiping his forehead with a rag.

"The same old, I guess. What have you been doing?" she asked motioning to his sweat stained shirt.

"Vas building something."

She raised an eyebrow at his answer but obediently followed when he lead her to their small library. Making sure to cover her eyes before he opened the door and walked her in, placing her just so before removing his hand from her eyes.

"Oh Viktor," she breathed as she stared in front of her where a small wooden and glass case sat on a pedestal, The Iliad resting inside.

"Am sorry for using as doorstop. I made sure will never happen again," he said proudly, smiling when she hugged him tightly for the gift she'd been given.

"It's gorgeous, love. Thank you so much," she gushed as she moved forward to run a gently hand over the smooth surface.

"Your velcome, Hermione," he said wrapping his arms around her waist to draw her into him and placing a kiss on the top of her head when she leaned back. "But so you know, I made them for my brooms too."


End file.
